The More I See You
by Smickan
Summary: FF Slash, sexual content in last part. Jo helped Charlie through her breakup with Smithy and the two women grew closer and started a relationship. Can they gain the blessing of their colleagues?
1. Chapter 1

_This wasn't originally written as a fic, but it's leant itself well – especially after a few tweaks ;) Written with a friend (-pats Stacey-) all recognized characters belong to the big important tb people, all others are our own creations. Charlie belong to me, and Rebekah (Mickey's girlfriend and Sam Nixon's lil sis) belongs to Stacey. Warning for a slash relationship from the start._

**The More I See You - Part 1**

"No..." Charlie whined softly as she knelt up behind Jo, undoing her scarf as fast as Jo had done it up. "You can't go in now..." She pouted, attempting to bat her hands down. "Joooo!" She mock scowled.

"Charlie!" Jo laughed but eyed her, taking her scarf to do again. "I have to, you know I do. You'll be in in a couple of hours yourself anyway!"

Charlie sat back on the bed, pouting up at her as she folded her arms. "Can go off people you know..." she sulked, laying flat out.

"Oi!" Jo turned round and lightly slapped her thigh. "Cheeky madam, we've been in bed all day as it is, about time we got up and did something productive with our lives!" She smiled, stroking some of Charlie's hair out of her face. "Don't sulk, it doesn't suit you." She kissed her own fingertip and placed it on Charlie's lips before standing up and grabbing her bag she went downstairs.

Charlie slowly got up, wrapping a dressing gown around herself, following Jo downstairs. "You could call in sick..." She batted her eyes at Jo. "Or...get away early..." She chuckled. "I know a fantastic little stationary cupboard..."

"Charlieee!" Jo slung her bag onto her shoulder and took her arms. "Babe, I can't just take time off like that. This is a really important case I'm working on, it needs all my concentration, not you putting me off." She winked and kissed her lips. "See you there, yeah?"

"Ok..." Charlie pouted slightly, before wrapping her arms around Jo's neck, hugging her. "See you at work." she smiled, returning the kiss.

Jo kissed Charlie again before leaving for work. Charlie leant in the doorway, smiling to herself as she watched Jo go to the car, waving to her as she drove off, going back inside to run herself a bath.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jo arrived in CID, taking her coat off and flicking her hair back. "Oh go on then Gary, make us one." She grinned at him by the kettle.

"Make your own, lazy!" Gary protested. "I ain't your little wifey."

Sam snorted at Gary's comment.

"Milk, two sugars Jo?"Mickey frowned at Sam and Gary, pushing Gary from the kettle.

"One sugar, thanks." Jo gave the other two a look and sat herself behind her desk.

"Oi!" Gary tutted, elbowing Mickey back before going to his desk.

"Piss off, pocket cop." Mickey glared, making two cups of tea, passing one to Jo.

"Mickey!" Rebekah reprimanded him, having heard as she came in to give Sam the £20 she owed her. She passed it to Sam and went over to the boys. "Can't you two just get on?" She frowned at Mickey and turned to Gary. She watched him skulk back to his seat.

"It never changes." Sam droned. "I become more and more convinced I come to work in a nursery school."

"Nah." Phil leant forward, smarmy. "Kids that age can't dream about the things I do." He grinned. "You're great in silk." He winked.

"Pervert." Sam hissed, throwing a ball of paper at him.

"Now who's at nursery?" Jo remarked quietly.

"Something to say, DC Masters?" Sam quipped.

Jo just glared and sat back in her seat quietly.

Mickey simply scoffed at Gary, "Something bothering you, Sam?" he asked pointedly.

"Err, sorry - DC Webb?" Sam asked, eyeing him.

Rebekah nuged him. "He's just winding you up. Ignore him. _Sarge_." She emphasised for Mickey's sake!

"You got a problem?" Mickey repeated, not about to back down as Sam pulled rank.

"I do with your attitude, and the way you speak to your senior officers." Sam scoffed.

"Mickeeeeey..." Rebekah's voice pleaded.

"Mickey, just leave it yeah?" Phil stood up, sauntering over with his hands in his pockets. Not about to sit back and listen to him talk to Sam with anything other than respect.

Jo watched them all sheepishly.

"Shame you lot can't do the same." Mickey said with a snort, sitting back at his computer.

Jo caught Mickey's eyes and she shook her head discreetly, signalling it's not worth it. Phil stared after Mickey, making sure he was put in his place before sitting back at his desk. Sam shared a look with Phil and got back on with her work, while Rebekah turned to share a short conversation with Gary.


	2. Chapter 2

**The More I See You – Part 2**

Mickey had stared back at Phil, a slight sneer flicking over his expression while Rebekah got a call for her and Dan on her PR and replied it. "Need to go, I'll find you at refs." She told Gary, going over to Mickey she leant over and kissed his lips, then moving past Sam she squeezed her shoulder before leaving CID.

---------------------------------------

Charlie pulled herself out the bath, drying herself off and dressing. She sat at her dressing table, humming softly to herself as she pulled her hair into a parting, tying it off both sides in bunches. She then applied the faintest touch of makeup, before looking round for her jacket and bag, pulling her carkeys out as she left the house.

----------------------------------------

Jo grinned and reaching into her draw casually pushed over the so called 'kiss box'. An alternative to a swear one, she tapped the top of the tin. "That's another 50p you owe it." She beamed. "We'll be able to have a right piss up on this lot soon." She shook it and waved it at him to cough up.

Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes, dipping into his pocket. "How come I'm the only one who puts into this?" he smirked, dropping the money inside.

"Cos you're the only one with a lip disorder. That being that PC Nixon's are usually stuck to yours!" Jo chuckled, putting it back in the desk. "You'll thank me when it pays a good night out!"

Mickey pouted, shaking his head, trying to hide a grin. "I can't help it if the girl can't keep her hands off me!"

Jo smiled. "It's been a while now hasn't it?"

"One year, 10 months and 21 days." Mickey grinned.

Jo's eyes widened. "You keep count?"

"You really know that?" Sam looked up, shocked herself.

Phil smirked and shook his head.

"Shurrup." Mickey scowled slightly, looking back at his computer.

"No - Mickey I'm not taking the piss! I think that's really - sweet." Jo quickly added, smiling at him.

Mickey relaxed and soon grinned once again. "What about you?" He asked, dipping his voice slightly.

Jo frowned a little and shrugged. "Couple of months or so." She said quietly.

Mickey smiled slightly, glancing back at his computer.

------------------------------------------

Charlie parked outside the station, fiddling with the lock as she balanced a pile of paperwork in her hands, before heading inside.

"Evening Charlie." Tony smiled, writing in his notebook at the desk. "How's the tongue?" He joked.

"Tony." Charlie grinned as she dropped her stuff behind the desk. "That'd be telling." She said with a playful wink.

He leant on the desk. "Ah come on, you can tell me." He grinned. "You're practically a bloke now."

"...Thanks, Tony." Charlie raised both eyebrows. "That's not quite how it works."

"Ahhh come on, don't be prude now. We've both drank from the furry cup, we can share a heart to heart."

"You're messing my desk up." Charlie glared at him. "Move."

"What does Jo like for breakfast?" He asked finally in a brave moment and chuckled, diving out of the way of her flying arm. "Alright, alright!" He winked at her and left.

Charlie rolled her eyes, sighing sharply, before attempting to continue her work for all of 2 minutes before Dan sauntered in.

"Chaaaaaaaaz." Dan leant on the desk, fiddling with his battery, passing it over. "New one, please." he smiled, before running a quick eye over her. "Not been up to see Jo yet then?" he grinned, before blinking as Charlie snapped at him.

"Am I some sort of big joke?" She glared, slamming a charged battery on the side.

"Course not." Dan frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

Charlie sighed and shook her head. "Been here 2 minutes." She looked up at him. "And already you and Tony have had a dig."

"OI!" Rebekah came through into the front office, tugging on Dan's arm. "Come on, we got that shout!"

"Just swapping batteries." Dan fiddled with his PR, eventually clipping it back on his belt. He glanced up and squeezed a tight smile at Charlie. "I'm sorry, yeah?"

"Don't worry bout it." Charlie sighed, glancing at Rebekah, before looking back to her work.

Andrea sauntered through with Leela, plonking some keys down on the desk. "To sign back in please." She easily squeezed a smile.

Charlie passed the book over without even looking up, Dan placing a hand on Rebekah's arm to get her to stop, waiting for the envitable flare up. Rebekah and Dan turned round to watch.

Andrea smirked and signed in the keys. "Hows Jo?" She asked a she wrote. "Smithy's fine."

Leela eyed Andrea and tried to drag her off.

"Shagged out, y'know." Charlie looked almost smug. "Do give my regards to the girl who had his tongue down her throat on Saturday won't you."

"I had a hat on, you just gave her them." Andrea smirked back, pleased with herself she pushed the book back over and made to leave with Leela.

"Were you wearing a wig too?" Charlie sounded innocent leaning on the desk. "Cos she was definatley blonde, legs up to here." she gestured with her hands. "And was actually quite pretty." she said pointedly.

----------------------------------

"...and then I just wanna pop round and see if they've got anything more on..." Jo held her hand up to stop Mickey saying anything after finishing putting her jacket on, hearing Andrea and Charlie's voices downstairs. She stopped at the railings and listened down.

"Jo?" Mickey blinked. "What's up?"

"Shhhhh." Jo put a finger to her lips, still listening as the conversation downstairs continued.

----------------------------------

"What did you just say?" Andrea turned and went to square up to Charlie. "You know, it actually amazes me that you act so jealous still. I mean, what's with that? You obviously don't want Smithy or else you wouldn't have shacked up with Jo - so why still act as if he's your property?" She smirked. "You dumped him, he's fair game. And so far - we've been having a good time. You obviously weren't that bothered if you threw him aside and suddenly got with another woman! Christ you must be fucked up in the head."

"Andrea, just leave it." Leela tried.

"Yeah you two, come on..." Rebekah stepped forward.

"No - I wanna know why she thinks she has the right to act as if Smithy's hers still, when she's supposedly moved on. What's wrong - don't tell me you're changing your mind again? You don't love Smithy." Andrea paused. "Do you?"

Charlie purposely ignored her question, tilting her head as she managed a bored expression. "I was just letting you know what you're letting yourself in for." She shrugged.

"Charlie." Dan cleared his throat. "Just leave it..."

"And as for fucked up in the head." Charlie chuckled slightly, almost sneering. "I leave that to you, sweetheart - after all - you manage that quite well bouncing between the DI and Smithy - cos believe me - there's subtle, and there's you...and you're right at the other end of the scale."

Andrea laughed. "Of for gods sake grow up Charlie, this isn't the playground. You're pathetic you know that? You say all kinds of bullshit just because you're trying to make me jealous, and everyone knows you are. I mean - god, you even brag about! How stupid can you get?" She shook her head. "You need to sort your life out lady. Because I can guarantee you, I'm not the one losing sleep at night. Well - obvious exceptions disregarded. Only I'm up at night enjoying myself, and so far Smithy's not given complaints." She leant on the counter. "Did him his favourite this morning. Full cooked - we had french toast how he likes it with the egg coating. Got to keep his strength up."

Charlie gritted her teeth, one hand balled into a fist. "You think I couldn't have him back in a flash if I wanted him?" She smirked, her tone cold. "The only reason you're here - and you started this whole thing, is cos you want to make me jealous...I couldn't give a flying ducks arse either way. I'm happy with Jo, and whatever you want to make of it - go ahead and do it. You're opinion, as hard as it is for you to believe, does not matter one iota to me - you are not what keeps me awake...so kindly take your false niceness and your gossip and stick it." She glared, moving to the other side of the desk.

"He doesn't want you back." Andrea said, deadpan. "Not after the way you treated him." She half snorted as she turned, still speaking as she walked. "And by the way - there's a box of your stuff we put away in the garage. Take it by the end of the week or it gets binned." She went through the double doors and disappeared with Leela reluctantly tailing after her.

"Charlie?" Rebekah asked, concerned.

"The way I treated him?" Charlie blinked, staring after Andrea. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" She said more to herself than the others, swallowing hard to attempt to hide the fact she was about to burst in to tears.

Rebekah watched Charlie and sighed, knowing it was no good when she was like this. "Come on Dan, that shout." She turned to head out of the station.

"Charlie...?" Dan tried, frowning slightly as he watched her.

Charlie stared at the door which was still swinging as it had closed behind Andrea, backing towards her seat, staring across at the wall, no attempt to hide the tear as it fell from her cheek, followed by several more.

Jo wandered down the stairs and turned to look at her. Noting how she almost looked like a little girl sat there in her pigtails. "Charlie?" She asked nearing the bottom of the stairs.

"Dan, come on! I'll go without you!" Rebekah called over just as she left to get in the car.

Charlie glanced up, seeing Jo, almost throwing herself into her arms, hiding her head in Jo's neck as she cried. Dan sighed and edged towards the door with Rebekah.

Jo just stood there, sighing. "You let her wind you up too easy." She looked down at her. "You seem extremely upset - for someone who could have her ex back in a flash..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 **

Charlie slowly raised her head, looking up to Jo. "You were watching?" She frowned slightly.

Jo shook her head. "Listening." She pointed up. "Balcony - not that half of CID couldn't hear the banter." She nodded to Mickey who was sheepishly coming down the stairs too.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Charlie looked down, "I just...She gets under my skin, I can't just let her make dig after dig!"

"No, you can't." Jo said. "And I know you didn't. But you don't help yourself by fuelling her argument with comments like that do you? It just makes her react more because she knows it gets to you."

Charlie sighed and nodded, still looking at the floor. "I'm sorry..." She said softly, "I shouldn't let her, I know..."

"No - you shouldn't." Jo looked down at her and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Come on." She finally put her arms round her and pulled her closer. "Stop those tears, she's not worth them." She lightly kissed against Charlie's hair.

Charlie melted against Jo, almost sighing with relief as she hid her face in Jo's neck, wrapping her arms around her.

"Alright?" Mickey mouthed to Jo.

Jo nodded and sighed. "Look - I can't stay; I've got a meeting set up with an informant that I can't miss." She pulled Charlie back a little so she could see her. "You okay? And are you gonna behave?" She smiled slightly.

Charlie nodded and wiped her eyes a little on her sleeve. "Promise." She said, smiling a little at Jo.

"Good girl." She squeezed her arms and kissed her forehead. "We'll talk properly later." She turned and shepherded Mickey out of the building.

Charlie nodded and watched them go, sighing to herself as she walked back behind the desk, checking her makeup and tidied herself up.

----------------------------------------

"Andrea's gonna get it one day." Jo hissed as she got into the car with Mickey. "I'm not having that."

Mickey sighed. "S'the thing with those two, they're never gonna get on, no matter what happens. They know each others weaknesses and the buttons to press, and they exploit it."

"Well it's gonna stop, and I'm gonna make damn sure of it." Jo told him adamantly.

Mickey raised his eyebrows almost skeptically. "Right..."

"Don't doubt me Mickey." She insisted. "I mean it. When have I ever not done what I said I would?" She looked at him.

"What are you gonna do?" Mickey frowned. "It might make things worse, if Andrea sees you steaming towards her, she'd know it'd worked and push twice as hard."

"Oh no." Jo shook her head. "Mickey - I'm a Detective Constable. Not an idiot." She snorted. "So please don't patronise me yeah. A little research never did anyone any harm..."

"Just be careful..." Mickey glanced back inside, nodding at where Charlie was talking to Amber. "Andrea twists things..."

"Mickey, I don't need a minder. I can look after myself - and Charlie." She said pointedly before driving off.

"Yes mum." Mickey said with a wink, looking through the file pages on his lap.

Jo tutted and drove off towards town.

------------------------------------------

Charlie smiled at Amber as she left, glancing around the office, shifting awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Well - you got them told." Rebekah chuckled as she pulled another twig from his hair. "You stink of compost now though!"

"Cheers." Dan glanced back at the van with a sigh. "Least we got 'em."

"And you'll grow another few inches by the end of the shift." Rebekah joked.

"You ever thought of taking up comedy?" He quipped.

"Yeah, once. Didn't think my legs would take all the stand up though." She laughed at herself.

Dan rolled his eyes, leading her along to the van. "In, before I arrest you for battery of the ears."

"You'd do anything to get me into handcuffs." Rebekah winked, pressing her chest against him to tease.

"Is it that obvious?" Dan mock gasped, pressing his chest back against hers, before grabbing one arm, pinning it to her side as he pulled a lump of compost from his hair, flicking it down her top.

"Daaaaaaaaan!" She shrieked, and whirled round, freeing her arm she grabbed a handful and shoved it in his face.

Oi!" Dan pulled round, lifting Rebekah slightly, slinging her over his shoulder as he carried her in the direction of the van.

"Put me down Casper or I'll arrest you for assault on an Officer!" Rebekah giggled, prodding his sides. "I'll tell Mickey!"

"I'm scared." Dan said, deadpan as he opened the door, dumping Rebekah in the passenger side.

She put her hand down her top and pulled some of the compost from her cleavage before waiting until Dan got in and shoving it down the back of his collar! "Ha!"

"How pointless was that!" Dan scoffed, pulling more from his hair, flicking it at her.

"Amused me for about 3 seconds." Rebekah snorted, ducking from the bits he flicked at her. She was about to tell him about the state of his face before a loud thud sounded on the side of the van. She looked at him.

Dan looked behind them, checking on the prisoner, frowning slightly. "Stay here..." he said, getting out.

The nice white van was now splattered in green paint as it sprayed out after the tin hit it. The youths in the distance were laughing.

Rebekah had been watching in the wing mirror and she made sure the prisoner was locked up safe before getting out to go and take a look too. "..." She scanned over at the youths. "s."

"Stay with the van!" Dan yelled back, already chasing after the youths.

They ran off laughing, through an alley and down to the end. They turned a corner and went out of sight, then when Dan came down the end someone threw a tin of paint over him before making a run for it.

Dan cried out and attempted to cover his eyes, giving up the chase as he slowly and carefully returned to the van, shielding his eyes as he tried to push his hair back, completely lathered in paint.

"Dan?" Rebekah ran over to him. "My god, are you alright? What happened!" She looked amused until she saw him holding his eyes.

Dan muttered a stream of expletives, "Call the nick." He spat out some paint. "Get them to send another driver."

"Sure..." She picked up her radio. "Sierra Oscar from..." She shrieked and turned away as a purple 'paint bomb' hurtled against the van, followed by another 2 in sucession. Another red one hit her and another green hit Dan again and sprayed over her too.

"Bekah, get in the van." Dan opened the door, almost pushing her inside, glancing around for the culprit.

Rebekah got in and closed the door. "Dan - in!" She yelled, spluttering some paint out and taking her hat off. It was running down her back too and pulling on her hair, she had to take it out and the cursed as it all fell into the paint, straggling over her shoulders.

Dan jumped in the drivers side and started the van up, pulling his seatbelt on as he drove forward. "They're gonna love us, covering the van in it..."

"Never mind the ing van!" She shrieked. "We look like ing Christmas decorations!" Noting the red and green all over herself, and Dan though his was mixed with the blue. "And a prisoner to take in - oh they're gunna take the piss for weeks! Those kids could have done serious damage - our eyes..." She made a frustrated noise at her failing PR. "ARRRRGH! Stupid things! Don't suppose yours works either?" She pulled out her mobile trying her best to not get it covered in paint and called the station to get them to put out a call to all units for the youths, but it was cut breif when the prisoner started playing up. She whirled round and all but barked at him. "OI! Mr Gordon, pack it in or we'll do you for damaging Police property n'all!" She snarled.

Dan looked over, smirking at Rebekah. "Not your colour?"

"Very funny, rainbow boy." She scoffed.

"I make it look good." Dan smirked, driving for a good 10 minutes before finally stopping at the station.

-------------------------------------------

Rebekah climbed out and immediately went to get the prisoner from the back of the van, already officers coming over to survey the van and her, and laugh. She just looked at Dan and eyed him to come help her - which he needed to anyway because the man started struggling. She held one arm and gave Dan the other and they literally dragged him over to the building.

"If you can give her a call." Charlie pointed out the number to June, "She said she's available till at 4 and she'd appreciate a-" The two women glanced up as the door opened, both unable to keep straight faces. "What happened?"

"This is Mr Gordon, arrested at 2.15pm for GBH outside Eddington Park, Sarge." Rebekah said as serious as she could.

"Did he do that?" June jabbed her pen in the direction of the paint marks.

"No." Rebekah looked put out. "The van and us were a seperate incident, an attack by a gang of youths with paintbombs."

Charlie bit her lip as she watched, trying not to laugh. "...You ok?"

"I am - Dan nearly wasn't though." Rebekah let him explain about the chase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"Awww..." Charlie's expression dropped and she smiled slightly. "You should get checked over..."

"I'm fine." Dan smiled. "Really."

"At least get a shower." Charlie grinned, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Oh yeah, that'd be compost too." She gestured to Mr Gordon. "Think he could do with a hose down n'all. S'where his chase ended up."

"Lovely." June processed the prisoner, holding her breath as she guided him to the cells.

"Was that you offering to scrub me back?" Dan smirked, winking at Charlie.

"You stink far too much for that." Charlie giggled. "But you'll both need to shift quick, before it dries and you get given wire wool to scrub it off."

"Don't think it's ever gunna come out me hair!" Rebakah tutted, pulling a face as more snide remarks came from passing Officers.

"Try brushing it when you wash your hair with the shampoo in, and again when your hair's dried. It'll hurt, but it pulls out the worst." Charlie smiled. "And you." She looked at Dan. "Try the same." She chuckled, "And remember to keep your head back so it don't run in your eyes."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience?" Rebekah commented.

"Only paintballing." Charlie pulled a lump of dried paint from the end of Rebekah's hair. "Nothing on your scale."

"Well my hair better not be damaged or some little er's gunna get more than a tin of paint in his face when I get hold of him!" Rebekah growled.

"Quite PC Nixon." June reappeared, "Showers, before you drip all over the floor."

Rebekah stopped what she was saying. "Sarge." She went and headed into the station to go to the locker room.

Dan turned and headed for the male ones too.

Charlie chuckled and shook her head, watching them slope off, looking back at June, smirking as June covered her mouth to hide her laughter, her shoulders still shaking.

-------------------------------

Rebekah took her uniform off and dropped it into a bag before taking her brush and shampoo into the shower, and spending a good 20 minutes in there. When she'd done there were still some bits that wouldn't come out! And the odd patch of colour on her skin. She sighed and got changed back into her clothes, leaving her hair down and wet - no other choice. It needed to dry.

Dan peeled his uniform off, dropping it by the door, scowling as he caught sight of his hair in the mirror. He turned the shower on, kicking the rest of his clothes aside as he went inside, letting the water run over his head, raking Gary's comb through his hair so as not to mess up his own. 10 minutes later he finally dragged himself out of the showers, scowling at the amount of hair that was on the floor, watching it drain away with the water, before dressing in a clean uniform.

-------------------------------

Rebekah got things she needed like her warrant card and went back out into the station and down into custody. "Hows our Mr Gordon doing?"

"Quiet as a mouse." June nodded back at the cells.

"Good, soon as Dan's back we'll interview him - or do you want me to go see who can take it in CID now?" Rebekah asked.

"It can wait." June shook her head. "The FME should have some white spirit..." she nodded at Rebekah's arm.

"Never thought of that! Cheers Sarge." She went to go sort herself out.

-------------------------------

After rubbing and getting most of it off her skin, she went back to see June. "Sarge? I'd have changed to uniform but there's no spare shirts that fit me... am I okay to stay like this the rest of the day if I carry my card?"

"You are not a CID Officer." June informed her, shaking her head. "Sorry Rebekah."

"Well no but plenty of uniformed officers have to wear civvies for one reason or another. Besides - what's the alternate option if there's not a shirt that fits? Walk about naked?"

"It's white." June shrugged. "Put the rest of your uniform on with it."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Sarge." Though she wasn't going to be able to attach her cravat to a v-neck t-shirt! She went and got some spare trousers and put on her own spare shoes. Then she got a clean stab vest and clean equipment. Her hair was only partially dry still so she headed to the ladies deciding she'd crouch under the hand-dryer to do the best she could!

-------------------------------

Gina glanced up as she saw the door open, wiping her mouth quickly, straightening up, raising an eyebrow as she looked Rebekah over.

Rebekah slid down the wall and paused before she hit the handryer on. "You okay Ma'am?" She frowned a little.

"Fine." Gina blinked, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Drying my hair so I look more presentable again. PC Casper and me had a run in with some youths..." She went on to explain to Gina what had happened while she ruffled her hair as it blew in the hand dryer.

Gina looked amused before smirking. "You're not going out like that, you can wait until your shirt's cleaned and help Charlie in the front office.

"Well, would you have a word with Sergeant Ackland for me please Ma'am? Only she's been on my back to get back in uniform and back on patrol! And as far as I know, Dan's still cleaning himself up. I did put my own clothes back on because I personally think a half hearted attempt at uniform looks worse, but she had a go." Rebekah pouted.

"I'm sure Saint June'll catch on." Gina rolled her eyes, drying her mouth. "Go on..." She gestured to the door.

"One more minute..." She finished drying her hair - it now being all wavy, and put it back up in the mirror before squeezing Gina a smile and leaning towards her shoulder and murmered. "If you go up to CID, Mickey and Jo both have great remedy drinks in their drawers. We all have hard nights out we regret the morning after." She gave her a wink and squeezed her arm before leaving, having come to the conclusion Gina was suffering a hangover!

"Quite.." Gina smiled tightly, waiting until the door closed, before leaning back over the sink, carefully washing her face.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Please be aware there is content of a sexual nature in this part, if you don't like girl/girl fiction, please do not read any further._

**The More I See You – Chapter 6**

Rebekah went straight to the front desk. "Right, Gina's orders - I'm all yours." She beamed at Charlie. "To do anything with... though, I draw the line at a grope." She winked.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You know, that stopped being funny a month ago..."

"Nooooo I didn't mean it like that! I was just having a laugh." Rebekah frowned. "Summit up Chaz?"

"No." Charlie sighed before shrugging slightly. "Just wouldn't be so bad if the jokes the others came up with were actually original and hadn't been told 50 times before."

"Oh." Rebekah paused. "I'll umm - keep my gob shut then." She picked up some files and quietly started placing them in the cabinet behind Charlie.

"I didn't mean it to come out like that..." Charlie sighed and scratched her head. "Next cabinet along." She smiled.

Rebekah nodded and put them in the right one. "S'ok..."

"How're you and Mickey?" Charlie glanced over her shoulder.

"We're good." Rebekah nodded, squeezing a tight smile.

"Could sound a little more sure..." Charlie smiled slightly.

"Very good." Rebekah said pointedly, getting another pile of files. "You and Jo?"

"Brilliant." Charlie's smile broadened and she practically beamed, sitting at her desk.

Rebekah smirked and closed the drawer. "Glad to hear it."

"She's..." Charlie trailed off with a slight blush. "...Amazing."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. "Amazing?" She smiled.

Charlie giggled softly and nodded. "She is..." she smiled.

Rebekah watched her. "You've really fallen for her haven't you?"

Charlie nodded and blushed, looking at the floor. "She's just...lovely." She turned and looked at Rebekah. "Ever felt so cared for, so loved...so protected even?" She smiled.

Rebekah nodded. "Mickey makes me feel like that."

"Jo makes me feel like that." Charlie smiled slightly, the only chink in her armour being that she hadn't admitted Smithy did too...

"Jo does seem very...protective." Rebekah nodded.

"She is." Charlie nodded, rubbing a brush through her bunches. "I kinda like it." She chuckled.

"My ears are burning." Jo entered the front station with Mickey, back after their meeting with the informant.

"So they should be." Charlie smiled and stood up, leaning forward on the desk. "It go alright?"

Jo nodded. "As expected." One thing she did manage to do - keep her work separate from her private life. And so she wouldn't go any further into it with Charlie than that.

"Good." Charlie smiled, "You still on for finishing at 6?"

"Far as I know, yup!" Jo smiled a little.

"Good." Charlie grinned. "We can make a night of it...dinner, wine...soppy old film...ice cream."

Jo grinned. "Sounds good. Who's 'we?'" She asked, just testing the waters.

"Just you..." Charlie grinned and rested her head on one hand. "And me."

Jo smiled. "Great, I'll get another bottle on the way home."

"Meet you at yours then." Charlie grinned to herself, watching Jo walk away.

"Cosy." Rebekah smirked from behind Charlie.

Charlie grinned and looked back, "Shurrup you." She chuckled.

"Mick's taking me the cinema tonight." She shut another drawer. "We're off to an 8.30 showing. That new film, Mr and Mrs Smith." She made a bit of a face, knowing full well he only suggested it because it's Angelina!

Charlie snorted back a laugh, covering her mouth with one hand. "Best get a seat at the back then, so no-one can see him with his hand down his trousers."

"Errrr - he won't be doing any of that. He does and I'll let the whole cinema know - and he knows I would!" Rebekah told her.

"S'Angelina." Charlie chuckled. "He'll be doing something along to it." She grinned.

"No, he definitely won't." She scoffed. "I'll keep him under control."

"Good luck." Charlie grinned, looking back at the desk as a member of the public walked through.

------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Charlie had changed and redone her hair and was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the front entrance, looking away as Smithy passed on his way out. Sam came down the stairs on her way out.

"Charlie, Jo said to tell you she's gonna be late - but shouldn't be too long." Sam paused. "Night." She left the office.

Charlie frowned and nodded, "Thanks." She smiled at Sam, sitting on the chairs over from the stairs.

------------------------------------------

Rebekah finished her report and went to leave it on Gina's desk. "Night Ma'am."

"Night." Gina pulled the paper to her, looking over the form.

Rebekah whirled past Charlie. "Night Chaz." She caught up with Sam in the yard and gave her a hug as they said their goodnights before getting into her car and driving to Mickey's.

"Night..." Charlie curled up on one of the chairs, pushing her hair behind her ears.

------------------------------------------

It was 40 minutes later before Jo came casually down the stairs. "Sorry I'm so late Charlie." She flicked her hair out the back of her coat.

Charlie looked up from where she'd been laid out on the visitor's seats, one arm swinging against the floor. "You done for good now yeah?"

She nodded down at her. "Come on then!"

Charlie picked herself up, dusting herself down, following after Jo who opened the car for her and got into the drivers seat, pulling on her seatbelt as Charlie got in.

"So, the movie and the wine..." Charlie pulled her seatbelt on. "Any preferences?"

"Something dramatic and something sweet." Jo smiled.

"Like you?" Charlie grinned, nodding. "To the store!" She smirked, sitting back in the chair.

"Dramatic?" Jo questioned with a smile.

"I heard about the rescue whilst you were on holiday with the others." Charlie grinned, nodding.

"What holiday?" She frowned.

"With the rest of CID, the Outward Bound one...in the Supermarket..." Charlie started.

"Ah. That wasn't a holiday!" Jo chuckled. "That was an organised cock-up!"

"You were still dramatic though." She grinned, getting out as the car stopped.

Jo got out and locked the car. "So, dramatic eh?" She smirked, grabbing Charlie's arm as she aimed for the shop, whisking her round the wall down the side alley and round the back of the shop - proceeding to push her up against the wall and pull Charlie's leg up from under her knee to the side of her waist as she kissed Charlie deeply, pinning her.

"Mmffph!" Charlie replied, returning the kiss just as deeply, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jo.

Jo hungrily kissed her, her hand hurriedly finding it's way into Charlie's underwear...and here it was, another moment when she would completely take control, and cause Charlie to become a whimpering wreck. She was infrequently rough, but not horribly. She took hold of Charlie's hip with her free hand, still pinning her. "Shhhhh!" She told Charlie when the girl began to make noise.

Charlie whimpered as softly as she could, gripping Jo's shoulders tightly. "...here..." She murmured, finding Jo's mouth with her own.

"S'okay..." Jo whispered, intent on Charlie getting the benefit of this - aroused by Charlie's squirming. "Good girl..." She breathed.

Charlie gasped and pressed against Jo's hand, trying to stay as quite as she could, one hand reaching out behind her, grasping only brick as she moaned. Jo worked to arouse Charlie deeply, whispering things into her lover's ear to completely cause her to ache with shivers and mind-blowing sensations, telling her things she wanted her to hear, completely caught up in the moment now. And then Charlie's head tilted back against the wall and she leant completely and totally against Jo - giving herself, whimpering the older woman's name.

"Shhhhhhhh..." Jo told her again, pulling her head gently forward and to her shoulder to hide her whimpers, holding her so close that they became more or less one body. One body but two souls entwined.

Charlie shivered, her grip on Jo tightening as she tensed.

"That's it baby..." Jo encouraged, her hold firm but sure, dropping kisses along Charlie's jawline, her breath brushing against her ear.

Charlie leant forward and kissed Jo heatedly to muffle her moan and climaxed, her mind clouding over. Jo smiled, still encouraging her to keep quiet, gradually slowing, nuzzling Charlie softly and eventually pulling back, simply pressing Charlie against the wall she kissed her passionately. Charlie shivered and gasped hard, attempting to catch her breath as she returned the kiss. There was silence for a few minutes, then Jo broke it with a tilt of her head.

"That dramatic enough for ya?" Jo grinned, her voice soft and a little raspy.

Charlie simply grinned and nodded, still breathless.

"Come on." She chuckled, dragging Charlie; flustered and a little disheveled; off to the shop.

Charlie attempted to control her grin, following behind Jo.

-------------------------

They soon chose a movie then moved to the off-licence for some wine before heading home. Charlie opened the door, letting them both inside, slipping her shoes and jacket off, turning to look up at Jo with a grin. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jo's waist, resting her head just above her cleavage, sighing happily. The two content in this moment, just holding each other.

Holding. Happy. Heaven.


End file.
